Gracie the eevee
by XxBlackxHazexX
Summary: This is the story of how one shiny eevee makes it in the world with the help of her mother and a friendly zangoose named Xander, join them in an epic tale of romance, a new life, and how important family can be.
1. Chapter 1

It started out as just a normal regular day, the bird pokemon chirping happily, the forest pokemon scampering around for food and what not. This was how it always was for one little eevee, just the same old same old. Her name is Gracie and she lived among a large forest somewhere in the Kanto Region with her pack of 20 or so members.

Now she was by no means an ordinary eevee, oh no. In fact, she was what the humans considered a shiny pokemon, very rare to come by. Her silver fur was the envy of a few other female eevee. Gracie's family, which consisted of her mother, an espeon, and her older brother, a much larger eevee then herself named Kai. She never knew her father, because he didn't stick around once he finished mating with her mom.

Gracie always held resentment for her father for leaving and not being a proper mate and dad, he just up and left without any warning one night. Gracie and her family however were near the bottom of the social latter in the pack, and often ignored by other pack members because of it. It never bothered her though, all she needed was her mother and brother. Back to the story, Gracie was just laying amongst the flower patch near their den it was her favourite place to be, she loved the calming serenity.

Giggling to herself, Gracie rolled around in happiness, life seemed so perfect at the moment even if the other pack members wanted nothing to do with her. A blue flebebe named Aria then flew up to the frolicking eevee "hey Gracie" she said, quietly yet cheerfully. Gracie looked up and smiled big "hey Aria! How are you today" said eevee asked. Aria was probably the only friend Gracie had, and she was fine with that.

Aria just smiled in response "I'm doing pretty good, how about you" she asked. Gracie looked up into the sky and saw some pidgey's and pidgeotto flying above her "I'm doing fine" she responded and closed her eyes "wishing you could know what flying felt like" Aria asked her. She nodded, It had always been Gracie's dream to one day be able to fly, just like the bird pokemon could, but she knew that was never gunna happen.

The two spent most of the afternoon playing, and it was starting to get dark "well, I better get home now before my mom worries, see you Aria!" Gracie said to her friend before heading back home "see ya, and tell your family I say hi" Aria responded, heading home as well. She took her time going home, Gracie always loved enjoying the beauty of nature. She was almost home when she heard some leaves crunch behind her.

Turning around quickly, she saw the sillouett of a larger pokemon a few feet away. She gasped in surprise, but she wasn't scared. This pokemon didn't give off any bad or sinister vibes, she she relaxed "hello? May I help you" she asked to the unknown pokemon. The pompon chuckled, and based on the deepness of the chuckle, Gracie concluded that it was a male pokemon. Finally, he came out of the shadows, he was a zangoose. It used to be rare to see other region pokemon in Kanto but within the last while, more and more different pokemon have made their way over.

He looked at Gracie with a small smirk "well, hello there cutie, if your the welcoming party then I'm not disappointed" he said to her. She blushed at his statement, no male had ever complimented her before "who are you" she asked. The zangoose, who was still smirking relied "my name is Xander, I am from Hoenn and I am an explorer, its my goal to visit every city and town in every Region" he explained. Gracie looked at him in awe "thats awesome! Your so lucky you get to do that, i've always wanted to travel" she said. Xander tilted his head "whats stopping you?" he asked "my family, my mom and brother, in my pack, we are on the lower end of the social scale, all we really have is each other, not to mention, the Alpha of our pack would never let me leave, even if I wanted too" she explained.

He looked confused "thats dumb, back in my old pack, we all looked out for each other and we were equal, we had an Alpha too, but he was a kind zangoose, I know when people and pokemon think of my species they think we are a violent and territorial pokemon, but honestly, most of us are nothing like that, yeah we defend ourselves when we are threatened, but who doesn't " he explained.

Gracie smiled at him "sounds like you have a great life, i've never left his part of the forest, I've grown up here, but it would be nice to see the world" she said. Suddenly Gracie heard her mom calling for her "I gotta go now, it was nice to meet you Xander" she said before leaving "hey, I never got your name" he called out "it's Gracie" she replied, before disappearing into the bush. He smiled "Gracie huh, looks like Im gunna be sticking around here for a while" he said to himself.


	2. A new life

Early the next morning, Gracie was woken up at the sound of some commotion going on outside. Yawning, Gracie got up, streched out, and looked over to her still sleeping mother, frowing. Lumi was her name, and scars covered her beautiful body. Gracie walked up to her "oh mom..." she said, nuzzling her. Lumi slowly opened her eyes "hey my sweet..." she said weakly as she struggled to get up. Because they were at the bottom of pack, Lumi was often only got the scraps of what the others didn't eat, and what she managed to get, she gave all to Gracie, so she hadn't eaten properly for a while now and its make her weak and sick.

Kai was no help either, he was one of the lookouts, he had proved himself strong enough to climb higher in the ranks to lookout. It was no fair, he was just like her father, left them as soon as something better came along, in this case, a rank much higher in the pack. At first, he would sneak us some of the food that only the monarchy could eat, but it became less and less often over time as the influences higher up started brainwashing him that we were worthless. Soon, he never came around anymore, and totally snuffed us out, it was clear he wanted nothing more to do with us. That was fine though, but things started to get worse for us.

The higher ranked eevees would often attack her for fun, and sometimes even the higher ups would join in. However, Lumi would always rush to the aid of her daughter, causing her to receive the worst of the attacks. Eventually, with lack of food and the attacks, her mother grew weak, and if they would try and escape, the alpha would put her in her place, which is how she got most of her scars. The alpha's name was Archie, and he was a powerful flareon, and also one of the largest flareons around. He controlled his pack with fear and punished all those who stood against him.

Gracie helped her mother steady herself as they walked out of their rundown little cave to see what was going on. Archie stood there, by the entrance of the cave, looking furious "you useless welp, what have I told you about leaving the pack" he barked. Even though she was weak, Lumi stood infront of her daughter "Archie, leave her alone, she's done nothing wrong" she said, sounding bold despite her state. The fire fox growled loudly and struck Lumi with his paw, sending her small frame into a tree "MOM!" Gracie shouted out and ran towards her fallen mother. Lumi struggled to open her eyes "Gracie..r-run and ger out of here" she whispered.

The silver eevee shook her head "no, I'm not leaving you mom, your all I have" she said, tears dripping down her face. Without warning, Archie grabbed Gracie by the tail and threw her a few feel away "NO one is leaving!" he yelled. All the action caused the other pack members to wake from their slumbers to see what was going on. Gracie got back up, slightly fazed by the throw "you little runt! I should have banished you and your mother from the pack long ago, but thanks to pack rules I wasn't allowed, lucky for me, I could control where your place would be, so I decided to put you as low as possible in the pack and it has been great amusement to me to watch you suffer" he said. Gracie growled "your nothing but a coward who's only power is controlling the pack with fear, i'm sure no one respects you, they all just fear you, we were better off with our old alpha, before you stepped in" she said back. Archie roared in anger and shot a flamethrower at Gracie's mother "NOO!" she shouted, using quick attack to recch her mother in time and take the full impact of the flamethrower "aughh!" she cried out in pain as she struggled to stay standing.

He had fired another flamethrower at the pair, but using her psychic attack, Lumi directed it away from them. She stood up easily, almost like she couldn't feel the pain coarse through her body "don't you EVER attack my daughter again!" Lumi growled out. Growling, Archie ran at her with flame charge "then i'll just attack you" he said. Knowing that neither of them had any energy left to protect themselves, Lumi braced for impact. However, after a few moments nothing happened, confused, Lumi and Gracie opened their eyes and Gracie gasped.

There, pinned down to a tree was Archie, and the pokemon holding him there was none other then a mad looking Xander. He had his claws between Archie's neck, holding him against the tree "look at you, mr. bigshot, think your all tough trying to kill two females" he spat. Archie struggled against his hold, but clearly Xander was having none of it as he held him there even tighter now "your nothing but a pathetic coward, not even worthy enough to be leading a pack" he continued.

Never before has Gracie been so relieved "Xander, thank you" she said, smiling weakly. He looked at her and nodded, giving his signature smirk "anything for you gorgeous" he replied and turned back to Archie "now, i'm gunna be taking these lovely ladies out of here, and if you even think about trying to stop me, I will kill you" he threatened before dropping the flareon to the ground with a thud as he gasped for air. None of the other pack members moved, all too shocked as to what had just happened.

The zangoose walked up to Gracie and her mother "come, I know someone who can make you feel better" he said. Suddenly, Lumi began fainting as her weakness fully hit her, luckily Xander caught her "she's really weak, we need to get your mother healed up, and fast" he said, putting the fainted espeon on his back, Gracie was still fine enough to walk. She turned back to see some of the others help their fallen leader. As the got farther and farther away from the pack, Gracie felt as though a weight had lifted off her shoulders, her and her mom were finally free at last.


	3. Painful pasts

Hey everyone, this is my first story in a while so no flaminng, but i'm good with criticism, i'm willing to know things to improve my stories :)

Now, on with the story:

It was amazing how much has happened within the start of the day, and all for the better aswell. Gracie relaxed as a chansey worked on getting herself and her mother back to full health, with Xander patiently waiting. It was incredible how healing a chansey's egg is as she looked over to her mother, sleeping soundly and on the path to recovery. It took almost an hour to get to this little pokemon hospital hidden in the forest, and for a while Gracie didn't think she was going to make it, but she did.

She looked at Xander "thank you, for all of this, you really saved me and my mother today, if you hadn't come along when you did..." she trailed off, not wanting to think what would have happened. He walked up to her "don't worry about it, i'm just glad I made it in time, I had a bad feeling that something was gunna happen so I followed my gut and I found you, and when I saw what that flareon was about to do I couldn't let that happen" he replied. Gracie smiled and yawned "now, rest up, you'll feel better in no time" she heard him say as she drifted off a peaceful sleep for the first time in so long.

When she began waking up, Gracie realized it was already dark out. Looking around, she saw it was just her and her mother. Gracie walked up to her, she felt so relieved as most of the wounds on her mother had healed snd she looked so much heathier than she has in a long time "I love you mom" she said, curled up right next to her and fell back asleep.

The following morning, Gracie felt like new, and better yet, so was her mother. Xander had brought them all some food, fresh berries and other fruits. Never before has food tasted so good, it's been a long time since Gracie or her mom were able to eat till they were actually full. Xander smiled at the mother and daughter duo, playing around and play battling, how could any pokemon be so cruel, it made him mad. He didn't know what it was, but he felt the need to protect the little family from any more harm "so what are you guys gunna do now" he asked them.

Gracie approached him, awkwardly and had a small smile "well, I was hoping, we could go with you on your travels, ya know, if that would be ok" she asked. Smiling to himself he nodded "sure, I have no problem with it, at least I won't be so lonely anymore" he replied. Her face lit up "really? You mean it?" she asked and he nodded again. Now it was Gracie's turn to grin, while Lumi just smiled, happy that her daughter can now have a good life.

Xander was planning to head over to Vermillion City, cause thats one of the few places in Kanto he hadn't been to yet. However, right now the trio was spending some time by a small but pristine lake, the water was so clean, it was wonderful. Gracie loved the water so she wasted no time diving in and splashing around "so, whats your story" Lumi asked Zander as they sat near against a tree "my story eh, where do I begin...I am part of a pack back in the Hoenn Region, it's not a large pack, including me it's about 10 or so individuals, it was great, sometimes I miss home" he said.

The purple fox looked at him "so what made you decide to leave" she asked. He looked down, his face drooping "what made me leave, was my mate, a lovely delcatty, I fell head over heals for her, as did she for me. We met one day while I was on patrol and hit it off almost right aways, we both wanted to travel so we headed out on a journey together, we were gunna see the world, but then tragedy struck, before we had a chance to leave a bunch of seviper attacked our pack, there was only one casualty..." he trailed off, a tear rolled down his face "they killed her...my love...after that I couldn't stick around so I left on my own to travel the world, but I miss her every day" he explained.

His story caused Lumi to shed a few tears "that's terrible...i'm so sorry Xander" she said. The cat ferret pokemon wiped his eyes "it's ok, your the first person i've told this story too, anyways, how about you, whats your history now that I spilled my guts out to you" he said, chuckling. Lumi looked up "my story huh, well, I used to be such a shy eevee, I never knew my parents, they kind of abandoned me, I perfered being on my own than with others, until I met a kind Vaporeon who took me into his pack since I had no one, at first I was very nervous, most pokemon I had seen weren't so kind, but this pack, was amazing, they accepted me with open arms" she explained.

He looked at her, waiting for her to continue "and then, I met him, much like you, I had fallen inlove with one of the other eevees from the pack the moment I saw him. Of course, never interacting with anyone before really I didn't know what to do. Finally I built up enough courage to ask if he wanted to be my mate, and shockingly he said yes, which made me the happiest eevee alive" it was a month into our relationship, he had evolved into umbreon and I had evolved into an espeon, I was also carrying his pups, and I was planning on telling him the following day, but, it never happened, cause during the night he had left, and scribbled onto the ground was a note saying 'i'm sorry, I just don't love you' and that was that, I was heartbroken. A few days later, things got worse, an opposing eeveelution pack challenged our alpha, and despite having the type advantage, due to Archie's cheating, he had beaten our beloved leader and killed him, after that, well, things were never the same, he was a cruel flareon, he lead by fear and banished or killed anyone who opposed him, I didn't want him to find out I was having pups cause I was afraid he'd kill them the moment they were born, he found out though and banished us to the lowest of the ranks he had created. Then one day I gave birth to 2 healthy pups, and shocked to find out one was a shiny, I named her Gracie, and the other was much larger than his sister, I named him Kai, they were all I had, but over time, Kai decided to join Archie and disowned us, it was one of the saddest days, having your own child leave you...not much has happened since then, and now I just strive to give my daughter the best life she can have and thanks to you, i'm able to do that, I am forever grateful for what you did" she said and smiled at Xander.

He smiled back "I would be a terrible pokemon if I would not have helped and could not live with myself if I had just left, I saw you stand up for Gracie against that asshole flareon, she's lucky to have a mother like you" he said. She nodded in agreement "and i'm lucky to have had a wonderful daughter" she replied. Xander turned his attention back to the now relaxing Gracie laying by the lakeside, her shiny fur glistening. He smiled to himself, he knew this would be an adventure to never forget.

 _Woot, and there is chapter 3, some more story development with the characters, and i'm gunna do one for Gracie soon. Until next time!_


	4. Of horrible nightmares and new adventure

And here is the next chapter, sorry for the long wait

The sun began setting as night started to approach the forest "we gotta find some shelter soon" Gracie said as the trio walked the forest ground "if all else fails we can make a shelter" Lumi said. Most burrows and caves around the area had already been occupied, so making a shelter it will have to be. They found a large bush, big enough for the 3 of them to fit, so they got to work making it into a den. Lumi using her psychic powers to move around the branches creating cozy nest like den as Xander and Gracie foraged for leaves, grass and other soft things that would make a comfy ground to sleep on.

It didn't take them very long to create something, and it wasn't even that bad either considering the lack of light as the sun had now completely vanished, replaced by a beautiful bright moon and lots of stars. Xander had gone off and caught a few fish (yes that means magikarps and goldeens) and now they are currently around a warm fire eating the cooked fish and just relaxing "this feels amazing, i've never had such a great meal" Gracie said happily as she chowed down on the fish and Lumi agreed.

It had been a long time since both of them had anything decent to eat, and now, they could eat as much as their heart desired. Xander slowly ate his meal as he watched Gracie and Lumi eat, smiling to himself, Knowing that they were now safe. He didn't know why, but something about Gracie and Lumi made him happy. He's met many pokemon on his travels, but there was something about the females that just..made him happy. Maybe it brought him happiness because he saved them from a bad situation? Who knows, but he was gunna make sure that they stayed safe, like their protector (even though they were probably quite capable of taking care of themselves)

Once they were all done eating, Xander had put out the fire and they got ready for bed. Gracie yawned as she curled up right next to her mother, and Xander lay down a few inches away from Gracie (it wasn't very big so there wasn't much room for personal space). None of them minded the lack of space though, and with full bellies, soon they all drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

 _Gracie stood in shock as she watched Archie pin her mother down, unable to move from a thunderwave from as jolteon "MOM!" she cried out, but to no avail as Archie's grip on her mothers neck tightened as a sickening snap was heard, and Lumi lay there, motionless. Tears fell from Gracie's face as she closed her eyes as agony and sadness took over. Why...why did this have to happen to them she thought to herself. Opening her eyes, her eyes widened and she gasped, Archie standing only a few inches from her face "you monster...I hate you..." Gracie spat out at him. He just grinned in satisfaction "you think I care? Hahaha! So pathetic, I'm gunna enjoy this" he sneered as he bit down on her neck._

 _Gracie screamed in pain as he got behind her, she tried to shake him off of her as she knew what he was planning, but the pralysis was too strong and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't move. She heard him laugh evily as he thrust right into her._

Gracie shot up from her sleep, panting as she looked around, her body trembling from the horrible nightmare she has just had. She couldn't help but let a few tears roll down her face, thats all it was, a nightmare, but it had felt so real. Needing to get some air, she left the little burrow and lay down outside by the the now out fire under the moonlight and looked up at the stars. She didn't know how long she was laying out there, but a sudden tap on her shoulder caused her to gasp and jump away, getting into a defensive position "It's ok Gracie, it's just me" came Xander's voice.

She relaxed a little "sorry...i'm just really jumpy right now" Gracie replied quietly, but couldn't bring herself to look at him, and she didn't know why. Knowing something was wrong Xander approached her "are you ok?" he asked. She bit her lip, and then turned to face him "I just had a terrible nightmare" she replied. He nodded in understandment "nightmares really suck don't they, I've had my fair share of them" he said. The two sat together and Gracie told him the dream and by the end, she was in tears. All Xander could do was hold her and try is best to comfort her, he didn't know what it was about Gracie that made him always wanna protect her, maybe it was because she reminded him of his deceased mate.

Eventually, she fell asleep in his arms, sniffing every now and then. It made his blood boil, for Gracie to have a nightmare like that, Archie must have done some terrible things. Looking down at the sleeping silver fox in his arms, he promised himself that he would never let anything or anyone harm her ever again, and soon, Xander felt himself drift off into sleep. The next morning, Gracie woke up, she realized she wasn't in the den anymore, and she was in the arms of Xander who was still asleep. The memories of last night hit her as she looked up at Xander's sleeping face.

He was there for her last night, no one ever comforted her exept her mother. She knew she could trust him, and that just put her at ease as she laid curled in his arms with a small smile. Unknowingly, Lumi watched the pair and smiled, remembering herself when she was Gracie's age, and rememebred Venn, the vaporeon who had taken her in, finally having a pokemon she could rely on, and even though Gracie relied on her as a mother, she also needed someone else. Lumi looked up at the sky and smiled "thanks Venn, you were the father I never had, thanks for looking out for me and my family" she said quietly.

Later on that morning, the trio was getting ready to head out. Gracie cleaned herself off by the lake and then stared at her reflection in the water and a small smile appeared, yes, from now on life was going to get better. No more living in the shadows of Archie, its in the past now and it's time to focus on her future with her mom and Xander. She got a second chance at life and she wasn't going to waste it "Gracie, we are all ready to leave" her mother said. She turned around and nodded, joining Lumi and Xander "so, where are we off to now" Gracie asked "well, I survayed the area and the closest place would be Vermillion City, it's a few hours away, and it has an amazing view of the ocean" he replied.

Gracie's eyes lit up, she's always wanted to see the ocean, so off they went. As they walked, Xander looked at Gracie "hey silver (Xander's nickname for Gracie, she didn't mind) have you had any thought about what you wanna evolve into?" he asked, curiously. No one has ever asked her that question before "um, not really, there are so many choices but if there was one I could evolve into, it would be sylveon" she replied. She had heard about the newest discovered eevee evolution (in Kanto anyways) from one of the other eevee's and that it was a fairy type and very elegant, pretty and quite strong.

He nodded and smiled "ah, yes, I see it, you would make a lovely sylveon" he said and winked at her. She blushed at his comment "I agree, but no matter what you evolve into i'll always be proud of you" her mother said smiling. Life was getting better, no doubt about it, with Xander and her mother by her side, Gracie could get through any situatuion.


End file.
